1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for connecting two separate apparatuses, and more particularly to a hinge that not only has simple combination process and secured structure but also does not require any assistant tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinge is used to connect two separate apparatus that share a common axis, and is widespread used in modern industry and daily life. Possible applications comprise door hinge, journal box hinge, gear ox cover hinge and so on.
Conventional structure of hinge, as shown in FIG. 1, is essentially formed by torsional spring 10 that one end of torsional spring 10 locates on apparatus 12 and another end of torsional spring 10 locates on apparatus 14, where apparatus 12 and apparatus 14 shares common axis 16 and shapes of both apparatuses 12/14 are unrestricted.
In general, when hinge is formed and opened, then apparatus 12 and apparatus 14 are pre-transfigured with a specific angle and torsional spring 10 is compressed. Where obstruction 18 is formed on axis 16 to prevent apparatus 12 and apparatus 14 are separated by elastic force of compressed torsional spring 10. Furthermore, when hinge is closed torsional spring 10 is further compressed, then opposite direction torque that induced by further compressed torsional spring 10 will pull hinge back to initial state when external force is vanished.
Obviously, conventional structure of hinge is simple and useful. No matter how, combination process of conventional structure of hinge is strenuous for torsional spring 10 must be pre-transfigured to the specific angle before two ends of torsional spring 10 are located on apparatus 12 and apparatus 14. Beside, owing to the fact that apparatus 12, apparatus 14, axis 16, and obstruction 18 should be assembled in a specific configuration with the specific angle before they are connected to each other. It is obvious that assistant tools are required to fix position of each component part and compress spring 10.
According to previous discussion, it is obvious that structure and combination process of conventional hinge are not perfect, and then it is desired to develop an improved structure of hinge that not only provides simple combination process and secured structure but also saves the requirement of assistant tools.